vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Cs/Herausragende Fundstellen/references and bibliography
The references below are given in footnotes of the text, but there is no corresponding entry in the bibliography explaining which text by which exact author is meant: *p. 3: Reference is made to Bleicher (1993). Not in bibliography. *p. 9: Reference is made to Jensen, M.C. (1978). There are three references to a Jensen, two with Meckling, one with Zimmermann, none in 1978. *p. 14: Reference is made to Büchner/Weinberger (1991), Bishoff (1994), Schilling (1997), and Büchner (1994) not found in the bibliography. There is, however, a Bühner (1994). *p. 17: Patten (1977) not in bibliography. *p. 23: Menicetti (1996) is referenced, the bibliography has Menichetti, M. (1996). *p. 24: Loewe/Sieber (1999) and Scholand, M. (1987a) not in bibliography. *p. 30: Lambert/Laner/Larcker (1989) not given, bibliography has "Lambert, R./Larcker, D./Verrecchia, R. (1989) ... quoted by Winter, Stefan (1997a) ..." *p. 55: Kluckholm/Kroeber (1952) is missing, a Kluckhohn, F.R. (1951) and a Kluckhohn, F.R./Strodtbeck, F. L. (1961) are given in the bibliography. *p. 60: Graph 4.2 is given as coming from Müller-Stewens/Willeitner/Schäfer (1997), but this is not listed in the bibliography. *p. 98: Reference is made to Lampert (1990), pp. 31, in the bibliography there is Lampert, H. (1988) und Lambert, R./Larcker, D./Verrecchia, R. (1989), no Lampert (1990) *p. 99: Reference is made to Thieme (1991) twice, the bibliography lists only a Thieme (1990). *p. 108: Reference is made to McFalls (2001), but there is no McFalls in the bibliography. *p. 112: There are three references to "Nederstigt (2006) p. 34", but this is not listed in the references. There exists a 2006 book by an Ulrike Nederstigt, but this book is about German linguistics. A Peter Nederstigt, a journalist, gave a talk for the bdvb e.V. in 2006. Other Nederstigts work in the area of medicine. There are also quite a lot of problems in the bibliography itself: *"Cook, F. (2003): “Stock options at the top – what ́s the “real” story about stock option distribution among America ́s largest companies?”" is only given as a name, date, and title. The correct title is "STOCK OPTIONS AT THE TOP – WHAT’S THE “REAL” REAL STORY ABOUT STOCK OPTION DISTRIBUTION AMONG AMERICA’S LARGEST COMPANIES?" and is a newsletter from the consulting company Friedrich W. Cook & Co. Inc. : http://www.fwcook.com/alert_letters/1-02-03 STOCK OPTIONS AT THE TOP.pdf *The entry "Elschen, R. (1991a)" is given twice, once as "Shareholder Value and Agency-Theorie – Anreiz- und Kontrollsysteme für Zielsetzungen der Anteilseigner, in Betriebswirtschaftliche Forschung und Praxis (BFuP), Vol. 43, Issue 3, 1991, p. 209-220" and once as "Shareholder Value und Agency Theorie – Anreiz und Kontrollesysteme für Zielsetzungen der Anteilseigner, in: Betriebswirtschaftliche Forschung und Praxis (BFuP), 43. Jg, Heft 3, 1991, p. 209-220" ("and" in the first entry, although in German, "Vol" in the first entry, "Kontroll'e'systeme" in the second entry. *"Gerke, W. (1995)" is given twice, once as "2nd Edit." and once as "2. Aufl.". *"Hofstede, G. (1980)" and "Hofstede, G. (1980b)" are identical. There is no 1980a. *"Hofstede, G. (1991)" is given twice, identically. *"Hofstede, G. (2001)" is given twice, once as "2nd ed." and once as "2d ed." *"Jensen, M. C./Meckling, W. C. (1976): Theory of the Firm: Managerial Behaviour, Agency Costs and Ownership Structure, in: Journal of Financial Economics, October 1976, p. 305- 360." is also given as "Jensen, M. C./Meckling. W. H. (1976): Theory of the Firm: Managerial Behavior, Agency Costs and Ownership Structure, in: Journal of Financial Economics, Vol 3, 1976, p. 305-360." It is unclear why the second author would have two different middle names for the same publication. "H" is correct. *"Löhnert, P. (1996): Shareholder Value: Reflexion der Adaptationsmöglichkeiten in Deutschland; eine Untersuchung unter Berücksichtigung strategischer Implikationen, Munich 1996" is given twice, the second time with " zugleich: Erlangen-Nürnberg, Univ., Diss., 1995." *Rappaport, A. "Shareholder Value. Wertsteigerung als Maßstab für die Unternehmensführung" is given three times in the bibliography, once as 1994 and twice as 1995. The only difference in the two 1995 entries is that one has the year given twice. *Rothlauf, J. (1999): Interkulturelles Management. Oldenbourg Verlag. München. Wien is given twice. *Strauss, A. L. (1987): Qualitative analysis for social sciences. Cambridge Universtiy Press, Cambridge is entered once in English, once in German ("Strauss, A. L. (1994): Grundlagen qualitativer Sozialforschung. Fink. München."), *"Unzeitig, E./Köthner, D. (1995): Shareholder Value-Analyse: Entscheidung zur unternehmerischer Nachhaltigkeit; wie Sie die Schlagkraft Ihres Unternehmens steigern, Stuttgart 1995" is given twice, identically. *"von Rosen, R. (1996): Aktienoptionen für Führungskräfte – Leistungsorientierte Vergütung und Shareholder Value, in: Aktienkultur & BVH-News, Vol. 3, Issue 4, 1996, p. 15-17." is given once as "von Rosen" and once as "Von Rosen" (capitalized). Kategorie:Cs